Let's Play Hide-and-go-Seek (ROTG Fanfic)
by mylifeisbetterinenochian
Summary: Jack and Jamie decide to play Hide-and-go-Seek. Jack embarrasses himself by finding the wrong people and falling out of a tree, so Jamie has to make it up to him.


Jack sits cross legged on the edge of Jamie's bed. He's very attentive to the younger boy as Jamie explains what happened at Bobby's house today and how he got a scrape on his leg.

"and then I screamed, but not because I was scared but because I thought something bad was gonna get Bobby…" Jamie continues. Jack is now only partially listening, his eyes resting on Jamies lips which are moving rapidly. He likes to watch the rise and fall of the top one, and they way the curl into his mouth to form 'v'. He especially loves when Jamie uses the letter 'l', his small pink tongue poking out from his thin lips.

"Jamie." Jack interrupts when Jamie pauses to take a breath.

"Yes Jack?" Jamie replies, a little confused at the sudden words from Jack.

"Do you wanna go out and do something?" Jacks eyes grow wide and his smile bigger.

"…like what?" Jamie says slightly tentative but also eager to go out and do something alone with Jack.

"like…" Jack thinks for a second, "like Hide-and-go-Seek!" Jack says, his smile has never been wider.

"Sure" Jamie can hardly get out before he is swept up into Jacks arms and yanked out of his window. Thank goodness he never changed into PJ's. He and Jack ride the window for a minute or two, until they come upon Jamie's favorite park. Its thick trees are excellent for hiding in, and since it's summer the air is nice and warm.

"I'll seek first." Jack says knowing how easy it will be to find little Jamie. Jamie sprints halfway across the park the second Jack has his eyes closed and starts counting.

"One…two…" He starts out but once Jamie's feet rustling is gone he peeks. Only darkness surrounds him. He quickly finishes his counting, shouting twenty at the top of his lungs. Then he takes off. The warm wind isn't nearly as strong as his lovely cold ones but it carries him high enough above the tree tops to see the bottom floor clearly. He flies over the entire park, but Jamie is nowhere to be found. Then he hears a quite humming coming from the far edge. He heads over to investigate, almost certain that it is Jamie's sweet voice. He drops to the ground, not making a sound, and creeps along all the trees quietly peeking behind four different maples before coming to the lone weeping willow.

"_This was always Jamie's favorite tree" _Jack thinks as he slowly stalks to the base. He crouches low, then reaching out around the tree he grabs a leg. Jack yanks quickly, reaching out to grab the falling boy but then is surprised at the weight. He takes a better look at the figure in the dark and realizes that it isn't Jamie, but a much older boy whose mouth is just disconnecting from a very pretty blonde. Of course the two teens see nothing, and are completely baffled at the sudden trip. Jack just giggles to himself though he is embarrassed. He quickly looks around, making sure Jamie didn't witness his mistake. He breathes a sigh of relief until he hears a slight chuckle from behind larger than average maple tree. Jack grins to himself as he runs over and jumps in front of the other side of the tree. Jamie is standing there, almost doubled over in silent laughter, after watching Jacks mistake. Jack's face turns a funny shade of red as he stands there. Finally he shoves Jamie's shoulder, having enough of being laughed at. Jamie notes Jack stalking away, arms folded and he runs after him.

"Jack, Jack, I'm sorry. You wanted to play this game! Jack!" Jamie says running alongside the pissy Jack. Jack just sighs and unfolds his arms. He pauses in his walking and looks down to the shorter boy. He just gives him a look of tiredness. Jamie's face saddens.

"Jack! Jack, go hide and then I'll come find you. Then we can go home and I'll make it up to you!" The boy says trying to fix Jacks embarrassment. He gets a small sigh from Jack but then a small smile. Jamie smiles back and turns around to start counting, hands covering his big brown eyes.

"One…two…skip a few…a hundred!" Jamie says giggling at his own wittiness. He spins around hopeful to see Jack sprinting to run away, but just turns to see and completely empty and pitch black forest. For a moment fear runs through him, remembering the Boogie Man and that horror, but it quickly fades as he thinks of finding Jack and the things they'll get to do when they get back home.

Though Jamie is no longer afraid of the dark, he still isn't too excited about walking by himself off the path at midnight, so he quickly runs to find the path. It isn't that hard and once he is on it his air of confidence is back. But he is at a complete loss for knowing where Jack is. He closes his eyes and tries to just listen to the sounds in the forest, trying to pick out ones that would be distinctly Jack. He hears a low whistle coming from not too far away and decides to follow that, thinking that it is too late for birds to be up. He picks his away along the path, till he comes to an archway that he always thought was particularly beautiful. The archway is really just trees lining the sides of the dirt path but the way the trees meet up above it, letting in only small beams of sunlight/moonlight just strikes him as beautiful. Jamie stops for a moment, just soaking in the sight, until he hears a loud cracking of branches from one of the overhead trees. Some leaves and twigs and berries start to fall, and then there is a loud _thunk_ as something heavy hits the ground. Jamie spins around to see an extremely red faced Jack sitting Indian style on the ground, eyes wide in shock. Jamie holds in his fits of giggles remembering how mad Jack got last time. Instead he runs to Jacks side and hugs him, asking if he is ok. Jack grunts and stands up, wiping his butt of dirt and kind of massaging it to make it feel better. He is a little light-headed as he stands up but Jamie has his arm and is holding him quit solidly for being at least a foot shorter than Jack.

"You were hiding up in the trees?" Jamie asks. Jack just nods, then rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um…Do…did…do you think you could just forget that ever happened?" Jack asks hopeful, "I don't wanna embarrass myself twice in one night."

"Never Jack. I think it was cute." Jamie says smiling. He goes up onto his tip-toes, straining to get his lips at the same level of Jacks. He is a couple inches off so he settles for just kissing the hollow of Jacks neck. As Jamie looks back up, Jacks blue-grey eyes look into Jamies big brown ones. He leans down and their lips meet, a small spark zipping between them.

"You wanna go home now?" They both ask the other in unison. Their laughs both come out at the same time, while Jack sweeps them up into another wind, pushing them back home. When Jamie finds himself again in his own bed with Jack at the foot he can't help but smile. Jack crawls over, on all fours, and kisses Jamie forcefully but lovingly. Jamie kisses back with the same force, his hands rising to intertwine themselves in Jacks gorgeous silver/white hair.

"So, baby boy, how you gonna make it up to me?" Jack asks a wild glint in his eye. Jamie just shakes his head and with the same look leans up to kiss Jack again.


End file.
